


Enthusiasm

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Femdom, Japanese Rope Bondage, Pegging, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan convinced Ororo to try something new with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge Maritombola 7 by maridichallenge on LJ, prompt 15 - Entusiasmo.

-Wow, you really equipped yourself for this!- Ororo commented, looking at a specific item in Logan’s collection of sex toys and related stuff.

-Yeah, well… I could have more if I wanted.- the man answered, chuckling.

He was getting undressed, smirking mischievously. He convinced ‘Ro to try something new, something he wanted to do with her for a long time.

On the other hand, the woman was wearing her old white costume, the one that was the same as her first black one, minus the cape and crown for convenience. Logan loved the colour contrast against her skin.

-Isn’t this a bit too big for you?- she asked in a concerned tone of voice, pointing at a dildo on a leather strap-on.

-Nope.- Logan’s grin widened.

Ororo smirked.

-Do I want to know why you are so sure of it?- she further questioned him.

-Nope.- he chuckled.

By then he was completely naked and he took a long rope from the table where the woman was examining his stuff. He started tying knots over his own body to make a karada; he was fast and meticulous, obviously he knew exactly what to do.

Ororo looked at his movements, so skilful as to make it look so easy to do, but she knew it wasn’t. He tried teaching her, but they rarely had the time for that, being full time X-Men and teachers, plus other superhero stuff to do, so they just decided that Logan should tie himself up as much as he could and Ororo would just finish his work.

Despite his experience he still needed some time to knot everything.

-It’s all yours now, ‘Ro.- Logan said, turning his back to her and handing her the remained free rope.

The woman proceeded to tightly tie his arms behind his back.

-Is it too loose?- she asked in his ear. He often complained about it, he wanted to be unable to move.

He checked and smirked before answering in a mischievous tone of voice.

-It’s perfect.-

-Then turn around for me.- Ororo ordered him, taking a step back in order to look at him.

The ropes drew an elegant crisscross pattern on his body, from his neck down to his groin.

-How do I look?- Logan jokingly asked.

-Wonderful, as always.- she answered with a sly smile.

The man licked his lips. He knew that smile very well and he couldn’t wait for what was coming to him.

On the other hand, Ororo couldn’t not notice how bright Logan’s eyes were. Those were the only times when he could just lose control without risking anything, when he could let go of all the responsibilities and serious thoughts. And he obviously loved it. Only a very restricted group of people knew about his masochistic and submissive side.

-Now… shall we start?- she rhetorically asked, sliding her fingers on the various torture devices Logan had put on the table.

-Yes, ma’am.- the man enthusiastically answered.

Ororo chose a long, classic whip made of leather. She cracked it in the air while turning to face Logan, who moved his weight from one foot to the other for the excitement.

The woman whipped him on the chest, horizontally.

-It tickles.- Logan commented, briefly chuckling.

-That’s not the reaction you’re supposed to have, you know?- Ororo giggled too before hitting him harder.

-Mh, better!- the man approved with a soft moan of pleasure.

-But it still isn’t enough for you, is it?-

The air around her cracked, releasing a sort of sharp smell: she was creating electricity.

The whip she chose was personalized just for her; its soul was made of a long, flexible metal thread able to bring electricity from her hand to the whipped person.

She hit him again, channelling some electricity into the whip.

Logan groaned in pain and arched his back at that.

-Now we’re talkin’!- he grinned amused.

She kept whipping him hard all over his torso and some times even on his thighs, raising the magnitude of the electric charges every time.

At first Logan managed to stay still, but soon he began to take little steps after being hit in order to keep his balance. At last he finally stumbled on his own feet and fell on his knees, groaning in pain.

The room was filled with the smell of burning flesh despite the man’s healing factor wiping away any injury in a few seconds. They were both panting lightly, little droplets of sweat covering their bodies.

Ororo put the whip back on the table, walking slowly towards Logan, who was looking at the ground. She grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at her, checking on him.

His eyes were cloudy, his pupils dilated but seemingly unfocused. That was exactly the state of mind both of them wanted him to reach.

While looking down at him, Ororo noticed his erection; it was a perfectly normal reaction for him.

She gently placed a foot on it, rubbing it with her boot’s sole and making him sigh in pleasure.

-What do we have here?- she murmured in a warm tone of voice. –Were you allowed to get excited during your punishment?-

-Sorry, ma’am.- Logan moaned, his eyes half closed while he moved his hips to meet Ororo’s foot.

-What should we do now? Do you think you deserve an orgasm?- she pressed a bit harder on his member to make him feel some pain.

Logan’s expression was conflicted for some seconds before he answered.

-No, ma’am.-

-Exactly.- she smirked. –You have to earn that yet.-

She pulled him towards their bed, making him walk on his knees, and making him put his back against the border. She forced him to look up at her while getting undressed.

-So beautiful…- he mumbled, his mouth half open and his eyes a little brighter than before.

-Thank you.- she answered with a smile, caressing his hair.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned toward her hand, relishing in that gentle touch.

He moaned in surprise when Ororo pulled his hair again, bending his neck backwards until his head was resting on the mattress.

She placed her feet by Logan’s sides, her peach in front of his face.

-What do you think you can do in order to please me?- Ororo asked in a warm tone of voice.

-Whatever you wish, ma’am.- he promptly answered, raising his eyes from her groin to her face.

She knew that expression very well: devotion. It was the same look she received in Africa when people thought she was a goddess, even if in this case the reason for it was completely different.

-Then be a good boy and put your tongue to good use.- she ordered him, letting go of his hair.

-Yes, ma’am.- Logan managed to mumble, lowering his eyes back to her peach.

He leaned towards it, half closing his eyes when he started to gently lick it. He opened them back and looked up when he heard Ororo’s light sigh of pleasure, and he focused of her clit, licking it in circles and sucking it.

The woman intertwined her fingers with Logan’s hair, guiding his head backwards until it was laying against the mattress again while she leaned forward and put her knees besides it. She wanted to be stable and possibly comfortable, so she kneeled onto their bed, her calves near Logan’s ears.

He arched his back in order to be able to follow her, but he didn’t complain for the uncomfortable position; all his attention was on giving her as much pleasure as he could.

He focused on her clit, licking and sucking it with expertise, trying to study her reactions at the best of his abilities, especially considering that he could hardly see her face.

Ororo moaned and sighed in pleasure, leaning forward on the bed and supporting herself with her hands.

Logan’s mouth was filled with her strong and a bit salty taste and his nostrils with her lightly pungent scent mixed with the smell of soap. He took deep breaths when he could, but he didn’t mind holding his breath for some time if that meant giving his goddess more pleasure.

Every sound Ororo made, every shiver shaking her body was a sign he felt proud of causing, leading him to work harder on making her feel good.

His tongue moved unpredictably wherever it could reach, spaced out by his brief pauses to suck on her clit.

Ororo was panting and moaning loudly, her body shaking from pleasure more often at every second, almost feeling dizzy for it.

She grabbed the sheets hard and let out a cry when she came, shuddering from head to toe.

Logan stopped licking her after a few seconds, waiting for her to move.

Ororo needed some moments in order to catch her breath and stop shaking, then she moved aside, sitting near the man’s head.

-Was it good, ma’am?- he asked while licking his lips.

-Wonderful.- she answered with a smile, caressing his hair. –You earned your orgasm.-

She leaned down towards him to help him stand and climb onto their bed, then she made him lay down in the middle of it, on his back. She pushed a pillow under his hips in order to raise them, then she lightly slid the tip of a finger on Logan’s neglected erection, teasing him.

-Wait here.- she whispered on his lips, pulling back before he could kiss her.

-Yes, ma’am.- he answered, expectation filling his voice.

Ororo stood up and walked toward the table where the sex toys were, taking the strap-on and wearing it. She brought back to the bed a bottle of lube, showing off.

-How do I look?- she mischievously asked.

-Amazing, ma’am.- he said, awe-struck.

She smiled to him, climbing back on the bed and placing herself between Logan’s leg, that their owner promptly spread for her.

-I know we already talked about this, but are you sure you don’t want to be prepared?- she questioned him one last time about that topic.

-No preparation, ma’am, only some lube. I like the pain.- he insisted.

-Very well.- she conceded. –I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.- she added naughtily, making him shiver in anticipation.

Ororo then proceeded to pour lube on the dildo on her belt, cleaning her fingers against Logan’s hole to wet it too.

-Ready?- she asked, moving the ropes away in order to place the tip of the strap-on against the man’s entrance.

-Always, ma’am.- he answered with a smirk.

She roughly pushed the dildo inside him, thrusting a few times in order to get it all in.

Logan groaned in pain and pleasure, arching his back and clenching his toes.

Ororo grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him, forcing him to stretch to make space for her strap-on.

He was right about being able to take it with almost no problem, she noticed; after the first few times she could push into him with no more resistance.

Logan was groaning in pleasure at every thrust by then, shivering every so often.

Even if his erection was still untouched he was feeling pleasure building up in his groin and spreading like waves all over his body, making him more responsive to stimulation. For this reason, when Ororo moved one of her hand up to his chest, pinching one of his nipples, he shuddered from head to toe, holding his breath for a moment before letting out a loud moan.

She grinned at that reaction, sliding her hand up to his throat to keep his head still before leaning down to kiss him passionately.

They were both panting heavily, but it didn’t prevent them from kissing each other between deep breaths and –in Logan’s case- groans of pleasure.

When Ororo lowered her hand again to caress his chest and belly he couldn’t resist anymore.

-More… please… ma’am… please!- he begged, trying to move his hips against her.

-Since you’re asking it so nicely…- she answered with a smirk.

She straightened up and grabbed his erection, masturbating him at the same pace as her thrusts into him.

Logan’s moans became louder and louder, his shivers more frequent, his eyes liquid with pleasure.

-Yes!... Yes!... More!- he managed to say a few words between groans.

Ororo happily complied to that heartfelt request, thrusting into him as hard and deep as she could, moving her hand on Logan’s member accordingly.

After some more thrusts the man came crying Ororo’s name out loud and wetting her hand and his own belly with semen.

She slowed down until she stopped, pulling out of him and making him shiver because of it.

They were panting, tired but definitely satisfied.

Ororo took off the strap-on and left it on a bedside table, laying near Logan.

She kissed him gently, caressing his cheek.

-Logan, we should untie you.- she whispered on his lips.

-Mh?- he sleepily replied. –Oh, yeah. Right.-

He sat up with a groan and turned his back to her, who let his arms free.

He then stretched them before removing the rope from his body and letting it fall on the floor near their bed.

When he laid back down, rolling on a side in order to watch Ororo, he was grinning amused.

-It was great, wasn’t it?- he mischievously asked.

-Yes, it was.- she chuckled before kissing him again. –But now I’m very tired and I wish to sleep.-

-Your every wish is my command, ma’am.- Logan jokingly replied.

They laughed, then they covered themselves and cuddled for a few minutes before falling asleep with a satisfied smile on their faces.


End file.
